Into The Snow
by ELR
Summary: It’s my xmas fic. So have some nog n hopefully enjoy.


**Into The Snow**

**Author:** Eden Lee Raven

**Rating:** Er… R? I think..

**Pairing:** Fuffy

**Authors Notes:** It's my xmas fic. So have some nog n hopefully enjoy.

*

You shouldn't have done that. It's been an hour since the incident and your lips are still tingling, your heart still thumping way too hard.

But not because of the person you impulsively kissed, because of the memories it invoked.

One specifically.

It was snowing and you'd just walked Angel home after he tried to kill himself. You weren't expecting her to still be there. But when you quietly shut the door behind you, the twinkling Christmas tree lights telling you that your mom had gone to bed, you saw something that knocked the breath clean out of you.

She was led on the sofa, her shoes thrown on the floor, and her eyes tracking the twinkling lights from the tree. You stopped dead in your tracks, not knowing what to do or what to say. And then the brunette spoke.

"Never had a Christmas tree when I was little." Her eyes came away from the lights and trapped you there, pinning you to the spot. Should you say something? Should you try and shake off the deer-in-headlights look that was probably frozen on your face? Turns out you didn't need to. "Nog?" long legs came off the sofa and a lithe body uncurled, lifting a glass with the beverage inside of it.

Without thought you moved to the sofa, the tension in your shoulders dissolving as you took the glass and sat down. It was as you opened your mouth to explain, that you found yourself trapped in that dark chocolate gaze again.

"Whatever it was, I don't need to know." You give her a slightly confused look as you click your jaw shut. "If you're back, I'm gonna assume everythin's fine. Because I really dun wanna know about your x-mas frolics with the vamp. It might break me if ya tell me."

She turns her eyes back to the tree, and even though you'd like to stay confused, about what she means, you feel a frisson of excitement shoot through your chest.

"I was just gonna say it's all ok now." Reaching forward you slide your fingers over the warm skin of her arm. "Faith, don't turn away from me."

She turns back to you and gives you a weak smile, it not quite reaching her eyes. And you'd do anything to take that haunted look from her face. So you do. Leaning forward and capturing her lips, breaking away only when air becomes an issue and not very far. Maybe a half inch. You can still feel the warmth of her lips tingling over your own.

"Don't pretend your words don't mean what I know they do. Don't pretend like I can't feel it too." A spark ignites behind her eyes at the words, but she doesn't jump on you, she lets someone else take the lead.

Fingers whispering against skin as clothes are removed, moans stifled as lips brush against sensitive spots, tongues darting over clits, through public hair, deep inside. Molten heat surrounding your fingers, surrounding hers. Quietly groaning, softly moaning as bodies undulate against each other, trying not to wake the parent sleeping softly upstairs.

That sofa never looked the same again. Neither did the kitchen counter, her motel bed, the stairs. Practically every room in your house, and a number of crypt walls in the cemeteries.

So it's not the feeling of Satsu's lips against yours, that caused you to hide in your room. The memories took you over, and even though half of them aren't soft and gentle, are anything but, the good still far outweighs the bad.

The door opens and you turn your head as Satsu comes in, taking a step towards you before stopping suddenly.

"What did that mean?" You don't have an answer for her, so you just shrug and look out of the window again. How can it mean what you know she wants it too?

"Thing is Satsu, I can't give you my heart." You turn your head back to look at her, catching her gaze as you let it all show in your eyes. The pain of being without the person you love, especially as they're not dead.

"Because you're straight?" a weak smile curls up your lips and you sigh deeply, sharply turning your head as the door's opened again. As **that** person walks in. She drops a duffle to the floor, pushing her hands into her pockets and smiling softly at you.

"Because how can she give it you, when I've had hold of it for years?" Satsu turns her head to you, expecting you to refute her words. She gives you a highly confused look when you don't. Her eyebrows furrowing together as she realises you haven't taken your eyes from the brunettes face.

She nods once, knowing if you haven't said anything yet, you weren't going too. She leaves the room silently, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Faith moves across the room, looking over your shoulder as she stops less than an inch away from you. Your body clenches tightly at her proximity, and you almost miss the words that whisper out of her.

"It's snowin'." You look over your shoulder and then back at her. There's no need to pretend when it's just the two of you. You step that inch closer, wrapping your arms around her neck, as you look deeply into her eyes. When your words come they're just a whisper, tickling along her lips.

"Always seems to be snowing when I tell you I'm in love with you." A smile traces her mouth, just before she leans forward slightly and presses her lips against yours.

She doesn't even bother taking you to the bed, just pushes you against the wall. It's been a year since you last felt her skin pressed tight against yours.

The snow always seems to mark the anniversary of when you first took each other.

This year's no different.


End file.
